Twilight With A Twist
by Sophiekins
Summary: You've read the Twilight series, but what if Bella was never human when she moved to Forks? What if she had younger siblings? Would everything be the same? Would she had the choice to choose between Jacob and Edward?
1. Arrival

**So here is my Twilight with a Twist. ****:D ****I hope you realllly like it because I'm totally unsure on it. **

**Disclaimer: I so own Twilight. J/K ROWLING! ****;D **

**Tell me if you got that joke, no one ever does. Anyways, yeah don't own Twilight. But I do own two characters in this story. You'll see which ones. **

**Chapter One: Arrival**

**Charlie's POV**

My hands gripped the steering wheel. My body was torn in two. Half of me was ecstatic, while the other half was a mix of fear, dread, confusion, and more fear. I hoped by the time I arrived at the airport the ecstatic part would overtake the other half, but that was wishful thinking. My mind drifted back to the nightmarish conversation that happened a few weeks ago.

_I stomped in the house shaking the rain off my jacket and hat. While I was kicking off my shoes, the phone rang. _Weird.I never really get phone calls. Probably Billy… _I half jogged to the phone so I could answer it in time. I was lucky to get it at the beginning of the last ring. _

"_Hello?" I answered._

"_Hello, Charlie. It's Renée." My breath caught in my throat. I knew who it was the minute she said my name. I heard her voice over and over in my dreams. _

"_Renée… uh, wow. Hi. How are you?" _Uh, wow? Could I sound stupider?

"_Well…not good. Not good at all, Charlie." I would have asked her what was wrong, but the formality in her voice had me stunned. When did she ever sound serious? I had the answer before the question came. I heard her use her serious voice only one other time. When she walked out my front door with my daughter, taking my heart with her._

"_Charlie?" Her concern snapped me back. _

"_Yes, I'm here. What's wrong?"_

_I heard a slight chuckle. "Your always concerned about me aren't you? Well, this time it's about Bella." I sighed, _when was it not about Bella?_ She never thought about herself when it came to talking to me. _

"_What's wrong with Bells?" _

"_I'm not sure…At least I know what's wrong, but I don't fully understand it."_

"_Is this some woman thing? You know you have a husband now to talk about this stuff." _

_She laughed again. "No, defiantly not a woman thing. And Phil doesn't get this either. See, you remember his boys?" _

_Oh how could I not. I saw the laughing twins at Renée's and Phil's wedding. They were Phil's boys from an early marriage. Their mother died giving birth, so they never had a mother of their own. I remember them laughing and enjoying themselves. It never seemed to bother them. I guess they took Renée as their mother. Well, Bella seemed to like them. They were her age and she laughed when they called me Uncle Charlie. _

"_Of course. My nephews." I smiled slightly at the nickname for them. They always had laugh when I called them that. _

"_Yes. Well it also concerns them." _

"_Oh…Renée what's going on?"_

_She sighed and took a deep breath. "I need for Bella and the boys to stay with you for awhile."_

_Was that all? "Oh. Well it's in the middle of the school year, so like for a week or something?"_

"No, not like a visit. I need for them to live with you. Probably till they finish High School."

Wow. Since when did she decide this? Since when would Bella go for this?_ "Oh, well that's not a problem. I just cleaned out the office, so the boys can have that room." _

"_That's good. But, uhm… don't you want to know the reason?"_

"_Sure. I mean it's a surprise. I didn't know Bella decided on liking Forks." _

"_Just recent events made her appreciate it. Look, there's no easy way to say this so I'm just going to. You may want to sit down." _

_I looked down and found myself already in the chair. Huh, I didn't remember sitting down. "Way ahead of you."_

"_Well, something happened a few weeks ago. Bella and the boys were out. They went to some concert for a band they like and they didn't come home for a few days. I thought maybe it was traffic but Phil thought something more serious." _Traffic? How far out was the concert? _"And so we decided to go out looking for them after the third day, but when we were getting ready they walked in. They weren't the same. They looked different and Bella talked me through it but I just don't know!" _

"_What did they get into some teenager stuff? Like piercing, tattoos, oh please don't tell me she's pregnant!" _

"_No, no nothing like that." I heard another deep breath. "They're… they got turned into vampires." _

_I sat there for a moment in silence. But the thought overwhelmed me. I burst out laughing. _

"_Yeah, right. Vampires! Oh that's great. So who put you up to this? The boys?" _

"_Charlie I'm serious!" _

"_Uh huh vampires. Right." _

_I heard the phone shift around and a new voice sounded through the speaker. _

"_Dad?" I knew it was Bella, but it sounded nothing like her. Her voice was filled with chimes and it sounded like it belonged to a singer. _

"_Bella?" I breathed out. I knew who that voice reminded me of. _The Cullens.

"_Yes, Dad. It's me." _

"_You sound so different. Well anyways so what's with the prank?"_

"_That's the thing Dad, there's no prank. Mom is telling the truth."_

_I snorted. _Vampires, right._ "Come on Bells. I wasn't born yesterday." _

"_I know that, Dad. Look, the guys and I are coming to live with you. We're leaving in a few weeks. I know this is hard to understand but I think you need time to process it. So I'll call back in a few days to go over everything, alright?"_

"_Sure Bells. I love you, kid."_

"_Love you too."_

I shuddered. I should have known then. But I didn't. A few days later Bella did call and she sent and e-mail to me. It had a picture attached to it. I remember looking at it. I saw Bella and the boys next to her before they went to the concert. They hadn't changed a bit since I last saw them. And then underneath there was another. It was taken a few days after they got back.

They're faces were pale white and they looked extraordinary. I knew Bella was beautiful, she always had been. But this new Bella had me speechless. She was perfect, something you see on TV all digitally enhanced, like a model. But not even super models could compare to her. And those eyes, they were different. Defiantly not the chocolate brown I remember. They were pure gold.

I looked from Bella to the boys on either side of her. They were good looking boys before, but like Bella, their features were enhanced. They were something that an angel would look like. They're eyes were like Bella's, the pure gold. I remember Bella telling me to be calm and she had me sit down.

She talked with me for hours. Even though I knew the whole details I still couldn't believe it. Apparently they didn't eat humans, like I thought. They attacked animals. I managed some humor to say we didn't have to worry about mice anymore. Her laugh was like wind chimes, perfect bells ringing simultaneously, and a singer making a high soprano note perfectly all at once. It was a perfect laugh.

I turned into the parking lot for the Port Angeles Airport and turned off the car. I breathed in and out trying to calm myself. I counted to ten and then backwards to zero, but I was still having butterflies going through my stomach like they were on speed. I glanced at the clock. Their plane should arrive in a few minutes. I opened the door and got out and walked to their gate. I said I would wait for them here. I watched a plane come out of the sky and land on the ground. It weaved itself over to the gate where I was. That was their flight.

I took another deep breath and reminded myself that this was my daughter and nephews. I shouldn't be acting like this. _They're still themselves, just slightly different._ I was hoping my ranting to myself was going to do it but I seriously doubted myself at this point.

"They're still the kids you know. I'm fine… well I'm talking to myself, but I'm fine." I took another deep breath and put on a grin for them. _I'm going to have kids living with me, and one is my daughter, so be happy Charlie!_

"Now I'm talking to myself externally and internally, but I'm still fine." I watched from the corner of my eye the person standing next to me inch away. I grinned again and waited for my kids to meet me.

**So what did you think? And if you haven't guess, the boys that Renée and Charlie refer to are my characters. Yes, they're James and Sky. SO! Review people! Tell me what you think so far! Will this be good? Are you interested? Reviews, reviews! ****;D**


	2. Transition

Note: Thanks for the reviews people! It's crazy how many reviews, story alerts, and favorites went off for the first day the story was up. CRAZY! :) I'm glad you like my story so far. So, this took a bit to figure out what I was going to do for this chapter but I finally got it done, so here you are!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did I would have now taken over the world and figured a way to make us all vampires and have a Team Edward party. But now, I can only dream. -sigh- **

**Chapter 2: Transition**

**Bella's POV **

I looked out the window and at the scene below the airplane. All I saw was green, green, and more green. I stilldetested Forks, but now it was going to have to be my sanctuary till things could be figured out and sorted. I blinked and crossed my ankles trying to look human.

"Would you cut it out, people are staring." I smirked at Sky's complaining. I turned and watched my blonde stepbrother try to tame his twin. His black haired double grinned at him and snatched back his iPod.

"Quit worrying Sky, you'll hair turn gray."

"That's no longer possible. Are you completely un-observant?"

"Of course not."

I sighed and decided to intercede. People would really stare if those two got into a fight now and fell…through the side of the plane. "Would you two cut it out. We're going to land in a few minutes."

"We're on a plane!" James gaped at me and shook his brother. "Oh where we going? California, the Bahamas, Rio?"

"Forks," Sky answered simply trying to pry his twin's fingers off of his shoulder.

"Oh ew. I say Las Vegas, we could find a couple of strippers."

"James!"

"What Bella? We could you get a man stripper."

"James."

"Oh fine a girl one. I didn't know you swung that way. Well some people do and some people don't. OW!" James rubbed his head and sank into his seat.

I smiled at Skyler. "Thank-you."

"Anytime." Sky grabbed his backpack from under the seat and started to put things away.

"Anyways, we're about to land, so let's go over the plan. James, you go first."

James sighed dramatically and crossed his arms over his muscular chest. Ever since the change, his muscles were accented even more than before. It took us longer than usual to make it through security because the women security guards refused to let us go by unless she 'patted' James down. Apparently he had 'suspicious' items on him. After the search all they found was lint.

"We get off the plane and look for Uncle Charlie. Give little skin contact as much as possible and avoid questions till we get in the car."

I nodded approvingly. "Good you either actually paid attention or only paid attention for your part of the plan to memorize." James made a face and continued scowling at the back of the empty seat in front of him. "So, Sky, your turn."

Skyler smiled smugly. "Alright, so once we get through the questions we'll hopefully be home and we can settle in. James and I will get the old office and you'll get your old room. Then we make Charlie dinner and wait till he goes to bed."

I nodded again. "Right, and once he's asleep we'll go out and hunt then get ready for school tomorrow. We already sent up the car, so we'll have a decent car to drive in until we can go to a dealership and get two other cars to drive in."

I heard James sigh again. Sky and I looked at him. "Well, why do we have to go to school anyways?"

Skyler rolled his eyes. "So we look normal. Forks is a small town, people are going to notice that Chief Swan has three kids living in his house and two are his ex-wife's husband's kids."

"Not everyone will."

"Your right, only the completely daft won't notice. Like a person who doesn't realize we've been on a plane for the past four hours."

James snorted. "What kind of idiot doesn't realize they're on a plane for four hours."

We both looked at him for a moment till realization was on his face. "Oh."

I rolled my eyes and glanced back out the window. A light beep sounded above our heads and our captain started to talk through the intercom with a dull voice that clearly told all of us he would rather be someplace else.

"We're now starting our descent. Please arrange your seat in the upright position and put your tray tables away. It is around 53 degrees in Port Angeles and it is raining. We'll be landing in about 15 minutes."

I sighed and leaned my head back against the headrest. I felt nervous, anxious and unsure. Was this the right thing to do? Dump ourselves on Charlie because we had no other options. I didn't want to be a bother to my father, but Renée couldn't take it anymore. This sort of thing wasn't meant for the faint hearted, and Renée was clearly one of those people. Memories flashed through my mind.

_We pulled into the driveway not knowing what to expect. Were they going to believe us? Were they going to run away and scream in terror? How could we possibly prove that we're still their children somewhere in this new us? _

_None of us knew the answer to any of these questions. I felt like screaming trying to find a way so my mother wouldn't stare at me like I wasn't her daughter anymore. I know she was going to react badly, I just knew it. _

_We walked slowly up the porch steps and opened the door. Phil was standing by the counter, talking into the phone. _

"_Yes. Three kids, two boys that look nearly alike and a girl that looks nothing like them. No I don't know where they went!" He paused then angrily retorted. "Well how the hell should I know? They were supposed to be back a few days ago." _

_He turned and then he saw us. He stood there holding the phone to his head with his eyes wide. The person on the other line was yelling in the receiver. I didn't care nor take notice to what they were saying. I just watched Phil's face as surprise, fear, confusion, and more fear crossed his face in about ten seconds. _

_He slowly hung up the phone and cleared his throat._

"_Renée…" He called softly. _

_I heard my mother move from her room and to the living room. She stopped in the doorway, her breath caught in her throat. _

"_Mom?" I said cautiously, wincing slightly at my new voice. _

_She gasped and her hand immediately shot to her mouth like it always did when she was frightened. _

_I decided it wasn't safe to move fast. So I slowly took a step forward and held my hand out. _

"_Mom, it's me. Bella." She let her right foot step back slightly but didn't let her other foot follow. She was unsure, that was clear. _

_I heard James and Sky look at their dad. _

"_Dad, it's us." Skyler said softly to him. "James and Sky." _

_Phil just stared at us for a few minutes then cleared his throat. "No…No, you can't be my sons."_

"_But we are, pops." James tried to convince him. _

"_No, you don't look…"_

"_We know. It's different but come on. Don't you know when it's your own boys?"_

_Phil looked startled. I could almost hear the click in his mind. He knew who they were, but was trying to deny himself. I turned my eyes back to my mother. _

"_Mom, it's me. I know it's not the same. I'm not sure what happened." _

_Renée looked at me with her head slightly cocked to the side. She reminded me of a confused puppy trying to figure out a noise they never heard. Slowly, she took deliberate and measured steps to me so she was just a few foot steps in front of me. She turned her head to the other side still trying to comprehend what was going on. I wasn't sure her mind could handle this. _

"_Bella?" She spoke so softly that if it weren't for my new enhanced hearing, I wouldn't have heard her. _

_I nodded slowly and smiled slightly glad she was getting it. "Yes, it's me, Mom." _

_Her eyes filled with worry and confusion. But she came up and hugged me anyways, something I didn't expect. After a few moments I returned the hug trying to show her I was still her daughter. _

"_My Bella," she crooned in my hair. _

I snapped back to reality as I felt the plane had jerked to a stop at our gate. I unbuckled my seatbelt and pulled my backpack out from under my seat. James was already grabbing some of our luggage from the overhead compartments. We each brought a backpack and two suitcases on the plane. A few other bags were for us to pick up on the carousal.

We walked out of the plane and made our way out of the gate. Charlie wasn't hard to find. For some reason he was standing alone with people about ten feet away from him in all directions. He smiled broad when he saw us; I returned his grin.

When we reached him he took me in a one-arm hug and grabbed James by the neck. _Trying to act normal, like always,_ I thought. James grinned and ruffled Charlie's hair.

"How's it cracking, Uncle Charlie?"

"It's been great. So this all the luggage?"

Skyler shook his head. "Nah, there's just a few other ones coming on the carousal."

Charlie nodded and pulled my backpack off my shoulders. I let it slid down into his hands smirking slightly, the thing felt like nothing. He grunted slightly at the weight and swung it over his shoulder and led us to the baggage claim. Amazingly, he walked fine. I half expected him to be weak at the knees, or nearly faint. But then again, Charlie was always stronger than my mother. Something I obviously inherited from him.

I was half-conscious of all the people staring at us. A few people stopped in their tracks and gawked at us with their mouth hanging slightly opened. If I were still human I would have blushed. The boys smirked clearly enjoying this. They loved it when people would stop and stare, the boys were all about having the crowd's eye follow them. But now they didn't have to try so hard and the only joke we could laugh about was an inside one no one around would even comprehend.

We only had to wait for a few minutes for our baggage and were out of the airport and on the road within thirty minutes. Charlie gripped the steering wheel a little to tight that he needed to, but I suspected he was trying to keep his hands steady.

"So…" He glanced in the rearview mirror at the boys in the back.

"So?" James repeated.

We all knew what was coming next and even though we planned for days on this moment, I could still tell that we were still uncertain on how to do this the right way. But I realized there was no right way. How could you tell your dad that you were a vampire and could live forever? Oh and not to mention that we only hunt animals and not humans so, Charlie, you have nothing to worry about. Well unless we don't get to hunt for a while and you catch us at bad moments, then you know you're pretty much dead. So thanks for letting us stay!

_Yeah, because that's the best way to go at it. _I thought sarcastically. I sighed internally and waited for Charlie to try to get on the subject he wanted to know most and probably dreaded.

"So… do you mind explaining any of this to me?"

AHAHA! Don't kill me! But what did you think? Seem good? I was going to right into the questions but then the chapter would be too long, so I decided to leave you hanging. Anywhos, who do YOU want to tell the next chapter? Skyler, James, Bella, or Charlie? You pick! :) YAY!


	3. Interrogations

Note: Thanks, thanks, and thanks again for the reviews and everything! :) Here is Chapter 3 just for you! Sorry it took awhile to update, but I've had finals. And finals usually mean for me:

F***

I

Never

Actually

Learned this

S***

Soooo, I've had major studying to do, which means I goof off till the last minute. Heh heh. So far I've failed Spanish, probably History, and am aiming for English [since my paper sucked] so I'm doing good so far! ;D Cheers! So here's a niiiccee long chapter, just for you people of fanfictionDOTnet!

**Disclaimer: Come on, move along. Nothing to see here folks, just the same ol' same ol'. **

**Chapter 3: Interrogations **

James POV:

I slumped in the back clearly bored. Now it was the whole car ride of questions and Charlie probably driving off the road because he'll be so freaked. Then when we get home he'll probably have more questions. Humans are so endless! I glanced outside the window, but there wasn't much to see; mostly just a green blur. I side glanced at my twin. He was looking worried, no doubt because Charlie was trying to start the whole question thing that none of us really wanted to deal with.

I casually snapped my fingers and watched the small flame appear a few centimeters above my index finger and thumb. I grinned and bounced it back and forth with my hands. When I was changed I found out I could control fire. I thought at first the candle by Renée was on crack but it was actually moving to what I wanted it to do.

Since then I had been playing with fire. Making it appear out of thin air, clicking my lighter, bounce it between my hands when I got bored. Skyler thought it was irresponsible but he was also the goody-goody at school. Always Mr. Follow the Rules with Miss. Perfect Bella. I actually had some excitement in my life. I was suspended so much I never went to school. Just another thing Sky thought was irresponsible and something I shouldn't be doing. But I didn't care; I was just amazed he actually did whatever Dad wanted us to do whereas I did the exact opposite. We were supposed to clean our rooms, I messed mine up. We were to clean the house; I made it look like a tornado landed. I never understood how we were twins.

/Would you quit it./

Another thing to annoy me. I had my own personal conscience in the form of my brother. Since the change, our twin bond strengthened and we could share our thoughts. Like on a different wavelength in our brain, so I could still have my thoughts separate. It was as if we were having a conversation between us but without the verbal part.

I smirked at him and sent a spark at his arm.

/Sorry, bro. I'm dead bored./

/Oh haha./

I saw Bella's lip go up slightly. We figured she could get the gist of what we were talking about but not the details. Our theory was because she was so costumed to us; she knew what out internal conversations were about. But she had to be close to hear us when Sky and I didn't have a distance problem. Not that we got to seriously test it out since we were rarely apart.

Bella cleared her throat slightly, most likely out of habit, since she didn't need to do so anymore.

"Well Dad, what do you want to know?"

I heard Charlie sigh and take a deep breath. I would bet anything he was talking to himself in his head. He usually talked to himself when he was nervous.

"How did this all start? What happened? How did you become this?" He said it in a rush. I could clearly tell this was something he was slightly embarrassed on asking but wanted to know the most.

Bella turned in her seat slightly so we saw the side of her face clearly. She glanced at us for some help.

"Well," I started, "we went out to this concert over in the LA. It was this thing called the Taste of Chaos-"

"That Taste of what?"

"Taste of Chaos. It's where alternative, emo, rock, screamo, bands get together and play this awesome concert. Anyways, so we went to the Taste of Chaos and it lasted like two days and when we were driving back… it happened."

Skyler looked at me and turned back to Charlie. Charlie was looking as white as paper.

"He was a vampire," Skyler continued for me. "We didn't really know at the time but he attacked and left us. We stayed in the car for two days and we ended up like this. We figured we should start heading back and when we got home, well Bella told you about it I suppose."

Bella nodded slightly. "Remember Charlie?"

Charlie nodded and gripped the steering wheel harder so his knuckles were white.

"I thought vampire's eyes are red."

"They usually are," I answered, "we're different. We didn't want to hunt people, so we chose animals. Since their blood is different it affects our eyes differently. It makes it turn gold instead of red. Something about pigments or some biological term I never bothered to learn in Biology."

"That's because you were either sleeping in class or ditching," Bella retorted. She shook her head slightly.

"So you erm," Charlie said, "don't hunt humans."

"Dude, uncle Charlie." I laughed. "Did we not tell you this, man? We eat the animals. You know like deer, bears, or in your houses' case mice."

He chuckled slightly and eased on the steering wheel slightly. "Are there more vampires out there?"

"We think so," Sky answered, "besides the one that bit us and the three of us, there's probably many more; but a small number is more likely. If there were too many of us, then it would be chaos for people. Not many hu– I mean people are as strong as you are, Uncle Charlie."

"Strong? You call me talking to myself and having people stand five feet away from me in the terminal strong?"

"Is that why they were standing away from you?" I asked. "I thought you passed gas or something."

Skyler turned to me. "Hey James?"

"Yeah, bro?"

"Shut up."

I slumped in my seat, pouting. "Well that was rude. Don't you agree, Bella?"

"Yeah, with Sky. Shut up."

***

Skyler's POV

I watched James grumble to himself more and play with a small flame on the tip of his fingers. I glanced at the sky again. The clouds were hiding the sun, which was what we needed. Hopefully I wouldn't have to intervene. I discovered that I had the ability to manipulate weather. The only theories we could come with for the cause of this was of my name and the fact I had a knack of guessing weather patterns. But James had insisted that it was because I could control the sky because I was called Sky.

I glanced back at Bella and nodded slightly. She smiled slightly knowing my meaning. At least here, we wouldn't have to worry about the weather so much. Bella turned back to her father. We had just passed into Forks, our only escape. I knew how Bella felt though. She was more mortified then relieved. She would probably give anything to stay back in Arizona, even though she couldn't go out during the day, she would rather be in the sun.

"Dad," Bella said, "Is there anything else?"

Charlie glanced at her slightly then at James in the rearview mirror, who was so slumped in his seat he had to peer over the door to see out the window, then at me. He finally shook his head.

"No, I figure the less I know, the better I'm off."

I smirked and looked at our new home. We parked in the driveway, next to our sports car. It was a midnight blue Mazda Protegé. The car was something we all loved, but we figured having just one car around wouldn't help. What if one of us was using it and the others had to use it to go and meet someone. We wanted to appear as human as possible.

I opened up my car door and stepped out. I looked over the top of the car and watched James get out and take a deep breath and smile. I knew what he was thinking without talking to him; he was more than relieved to be outside in the day. Bella got out and shut the door and walked to the back to grab some suitcases. I went in the back to help.

It only took all of us one trip to take our entire luggage into the house. We had managed to fit all our belongings into the few suitcases, but it did help when we could easily close suitcases full to the brim. James and I carried our suitcases to the upper landing and down the hallway to another set of stairs. The office was originally an attic, but Charlie had re-done it to make into an office/guest room. Now, it was James' and my room. Bella was already unpacking her things in her room and I could hear Charlie downstairs making dinner talking to himself if he should make us anything.

I smirked and opened the door to our new room. It was large, as big as the house. There was two beds, one on one side of the room and one on the other side. In the middle was two set of drawers and wardrobes. I went to the bed on the right side of the room while James took the left. I dumped my suitcase on the queen size bed and looked up towards the ceiling. There was a small, octagonal shaped window halfway up the south wall. I abandoned my open suitcase and climbed easily up to the window ledge and sat down.

I had an easy view of Charlie's front yard and because of my enhanced vision, a perfect view of Forks, Washington. I felt more comfortable knowing I could see where we were. I turned my head to James. He was shoving random clothes in drawers.

"What do you see?"

I looked back at the window.

"The most boring town on the planet." I turned back to my brother. "I can see why Bella hates it here. We've only been here ten minutes and I'm bored."

I heard Bella call to us as if she was right next to us. "Told you."

James snickered and jumped up so he was seated across from me on the ledge.

"Yeah, but it's the only place we got left. No point in complaining now."

I nodded and watched the people of Forks go about their daily business. How odd they were so unaware three monsters were in their same town capable of massacring them within minutes.

/Humans don't think like that, at least not normal ones./

I chuckled at James' projected thought.

/Yes. Not normal ones do… Do you think other vampires have found refuge here?/

James shrugged. /It's always possible I suppose. It's an easy place to live in and hide. Here, vampires can actually appear like humans. If they still have their hold on humanity and haven't reverted to being an animal yet, that is./

/Hmm…/

I knew what he was talking about.

"That night…"

Bella's POV

I stood in the middle of my room looking around. It barely changed. They walls were still the sky blue I painted with Charlie six years ago; one of the most bonding times we had. I glanced at the south wall where the double window was. Underneath it was a desk with an ancient computer. _That'll have to go, I got a laptop now._ I turned to my right and saw my wardrobe hadn't changed. I faced the north wall. The door was still closed, so Charlie wasn't going to come in anytime soon. I avoided the mirror hanging a few feet away from the door and faced my bed. It had midnight blue coverings with tiny white stars and moons on it.

_Nothing has changed…_I though to myself. _Well, except the person who lives here now._ How odd that within a few days I could go to normal boring Bella, to this super human Bella. I walked to the edge of my bed and dumped my suitcases on it and had them unpacked within seconds. The light outside was turning from gray, to a darker gray. How fast time went by.

I turned on my lap on my nightstand, for Charlie's sake, and opened the door. I didn't want to face him yet, so I went to see the boys. I walked the few feet to the slightly ajar door and walked up the steep steps to the attic, or now, the boy's new room.

I could hear them talking with their connection. They were remembering the night. I could see those cruel, hard scarlet eyes flash before my gold ones. I cringed slightly and shook my head. _It's done._

James was all done packing, which was weird, but Skyler wasn't, which was weirder. I moved to his suitcase and had it unpacked within seconds. Swiftly, I hopped up so my arms were supporting me on the ledge they were seated on.

"We should head downstairs and find out about school tomorrow."

They nodded and tore their eyes away from each other to look at me. It was amazing how much they looked alike. Before the change, you could only tell them apart by their eyes and hair. Now, their personalities were getting intermixed within their connection so their hair color was the only thing to tell them apart. I grinned at them. It only took half of second for them to respond. I watched the almost identical smiles spread across their faces. James had more laughter in his smile and Skyler had a more practical smile meant for business people. Their smiles so easily matched their personalities. And for the moment we were all grinning crazily at each other, I finally felt the relief the boys had been experiencing all day. I could believe that everything was going to go all right, that we could figure this thing out and maybe see our home back in Arizona one day. In that one moment, I felt hope.

Turrrdda!!!!! So do you hate it? Love it? Pretty pleasssee tell me your thoughts, emotions, experiences… well maybe not experiences, but do give a review! Oh! And I so don't think Taste of Chaos is 2 days. I think it's like 3 but I just said 2 because I wanted to. AND it said the kids were gone for 3 days and I'm changing that to 5. And that math, ladies and gentleman, explains my geometry final grade. :] [Which was pretttty bad. :( Junior year sucks majorly.] OHHH! And yes, Bella has a super power thingy bajoger. SO they each have two powers? Yeah, whatever. They each have super self-control and one of their own. So what is Bella's talent? Well you'll just have to find out in Chapter 4 won't you, you little noodles you. :3 - hehe, noodle.


	4. Assumptions

**Note: Thanks for the story alerts peoples and the lovely reviews! They brighten up my day, really they do. Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to . She writes the most amazing reviews and brightens up my day. She always gets a smiley! XD Thanks for helping me figure out what I was going to do for this chapter, I was reaallllyyy stuck. ;) No really, this chapter has been re-written about a bazillion times. But I finally got it! YAY! So here's a niice long chapter for you lovely readers. **

**XXXX**

**Disclaimer: Has anyone ever said that they do own everything?**

**Chapter 4: Assumptions**

**Bella's POV**

I watched intently from my spot in the bushes. The young doe was drinking from a small stream. She kept looking up and around the spot I was, probably sensing danger nearby. I shifted noiselessly and was in a crouch prepared to launch myself. I couldn't help but grin; at least Forks had a plus, an all you could eat buffet.

The doe went back to drinking and I launched myself from the brush. I easily overpowered her and she went limp in my arms when I broke her neck. It was easier this way to me, knowing that they felt almost no pain during my feeding. I drank my fill and left the doe. I looked at my watch; Charlie would be getting up soon.

My hand felt around in my pocket for my black Version Envy. I flipped the side open and sent a quick text to Skyler to meet me half way to the house where we departed a few hours earlier. I waited till I got the little check mark pop-up telling me the text was sent till I started running.

Running had never been a thing for me. When I was human, I would trip and fall down a lot. Now, it was as if I was born to run. Running was second nature to me. I loved the feel of the wind blowing in my long auburn hair. My speed made me feel invincible, which I practically was. Now, running was something I enjoyed thoroughly, other than dreading like I did back in Phoenix. Doing the pacer in my old gym class? No problem.

It took about a few minutes to reach the small clearing the boys and I had departed from. I stopped in the middle and looked at the sky. It was a light gray now, the clouds looked menacing and on the verge of rain. I sighed, typical for the small town of Forks. It was rain, rain, and more rain. If it wasn't for my new life, I would probably go insane. But here I was, afraid to enter the sun without people thinking I was more of a freak than I already was. Afraid to let myself stay in the place I loved. Forks seemed more and more like a death sentence, no pun attached.

The boys skidded to a halt in front of me so we were in a small triangle. They were both grinning like small boys on Christmas morning. I smiled back at them.

"Hunt go well?" I asked them.

Skyler nodded first. "Easy. Who knew deer could be so tasty."

James snorted. "Plenty of people." He turned to me. "Did Charlie get us set up in school?"

I nodded. It was our first day at Forks High School today. "Yupp. I believe we have all the same classes except biology and Trig. You two have Calculus and are in Chemistry." I rolled my eyes slightly. They were too smart for their own good.

James grinned like a maniac again. "Excellent. I was planning on hitting on some senior girls."

Skyler glared at him. "Oh no you don't. You know the rules."

"But why not? It's not like I'm going to tell them what we are!"

"Rules are rules. That's what we agreed to. We stay away from getting involved with humans and that is final."

James crossed his arms and pouted. He shuffled his feet around hoping his brother would cave, but I could see in Sky's eyes that he wasn't going to buy it this time.

"Sky is right," I said, "We don't need to get involved with humans. Not yet at least. Give a couple decades for that."

James gaped at me. "A couple DECADES??"

"Yes! A couple of decades. It will go by fast, you'll see."

He pouted again, but I was being my usual stubborn self. "No way. We can't risk exposure. You know why."

The three of us shuddered simultaneously. I motioned for us to head back to the house and get ready for school. The boys followed, but we weren't concentrating on running. No, our legs could do that without our minds directing them. We were thinking about _the Day._

_I was packing the last of my things into a large suitcase. I was able to fit practically all of my belongings into the few bags I had. A knock on the door interrupted my mental singing of Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous by Good Charlotte. _

'_If they could spend a day or two in someone else's' shoes they would fallll.' _

_I bobbed my head from side to side as I walked to the door. Right when I got to the part of 'I liked to see them spend a week living out on the street' I answered the door. If my heart were still beating, it would have stopped right there. _

_There were two identical figures on my doorstep and yet they were the same. They had the same cloudy red eyes, paper white skin, and godlike faces. There was hardly a flaw on their features. I knew immediately they were trouble, there was no mistaking it. _

_The one on the right smiled sweetly at me. "Evening Isabella Swan." He held out his hand to me. "My name is Alec and this is my sister Jane." I didn't take his hand. _

_He frowned slightly but continued. "We were under the impression that there was three newborns living in this household." _

_I narrowed my eyes at him. How could he possibly know that? But I nodded anyways. There was no getting past it. He smiled again. "Ah, so we were right. May we come in?" I didn't answer but opened the door a little wider so they could ease their way in. _

_The boys appeared behind me instantly, fists clenched and teeth barred. _

"_Who are they?" James growled. _

_Jane raised her eyes at him. "We were sent here from the Volturi. Do you know what the Volturi is?" _

_James and I shook our heads, but Skyler stood motionless. "It's Italian." _

_Alec smiled and attempted to ruffle Sky's hair, but Sky leaned back. "Yes, it is Italian. The Volturi is our kind's government in a way. We are an organization to make sure that the rules we set place for us are intact and we are not exposed." _

_I mentally cringed. _They knew.

_Alec went on. "We were called because a certain person of our kind has been attacking humans and is threatening exposure. We were following said person and saw his attack on three teenagers. We tracked him down a couple of days ago. He gave us an interesting story." He paused staring at our unmoving features. "He told us that he bit said teenagers and ran for it. Said he was quite thirsty." _

_Jane continued for him. "Now, those teenagers look awfully like you do now. Do you know what we were are talking about?" _

_I nodded. "Yes. That was us." _

_Jane smiled sweetly, but I wasn't fooled. "Good, now we don't need to search this desolate place for three newborns. But, come to think of it. Alec, they don't seem like newborns." She turned to her brother and back to us. _

_Alec cocked his head to the side. "Hmm your right, dear sister. They have the gold eyes, and it seems, plenty of resistance. Seeing as they are living in a human home." He raised his eyebrows at us. _

_Skyler interjected, "This is our parents home. They don't know about us yet. So we were packing to leave." _

_Alec wasn't fooled. He sniffed the air slightly. "Smells like they left just a few hours ago." _

"_Yes, they went looking for us. That's why were hurrying for our plane." _

"_Don't lie to me ignorant child. We've been watching you three. Those humans saw you, they know what you are." _

_James smirked. "Well if they knew what we were, why would they still want us around? They're making assumptions and were not telling them anything they don't need to know. It's a need to know basis right now." _

"_Oh?" Jane said. "So why the packing?"_

"_You really think we can appear normal in Phoenix, Arizona? We're near to the equator. It only rains at least five times a year around here." _

_Jane narrowed her eyes at us and leaned in. "Don't let us catch you going against the rules. Rule breakers don't go unpunished." _

_James in his usual arrogant self leaned towards her so their noses were inches away. "Oh believe me, you won't." He raised his eyebrows at her and leaned back. _

_Jane glared at him and left the house. Alec pointed at James. "You do well to remember that our wrath is great." _

"_Ditto for you, dude." _

We were at the house when I came back to the present. I was frightened, angered and curious all at the same time that night. We never told our parents about the twins and avoided talking about it after Sky and I yelled at James to stop being so competitive when it came to threats.

I jumped from the ground to the tree and through my open window. The boys were right behind me and slipped out my door towards their room. I changed into some jeans and light blue long sleeved shirt. I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked downstairs to put it by the door.

Charlie was making himself breakfast. I went into the kitchen to the disgusting aroma of bacon and eggs. I remembered when I used to love bacon and eggs. I mentally sighed, the good days. I gave Charlie a kiss on the cheek.

"'Morning, Dad," I said cheerfully.

He smiled at me. "'Morning, kid. The boys in their room."

I nodded. "Probably tearing the furniture apart."

He snorted and slid his eggs and bacon onto a plate. "Want anything?"

I hesitated. _Should I…_ "Erm, no thanks, Dad. I don't need to, you know."

"Oh," he said simply. He ducked his head and ate at the table.

"Well that was sufficiently awkward," I head James say from upstairs.

I rolled my eyes and headed towards the hall. "I'm going to fix my hair and stuff." I heard a muffled 'kay as I headed towards the boys room. Okay, I didn't need to fix my hair, since the change it always went perfect, which was convenient. But I decided I needed to smack James once or twice, maybe 30 times for the day.

Skyler was busily putting a binder into his pack while James was lounging on his bed messing with his phone. Sky looked up when I closed the door and grinned. He was wearing dark blue jeans with a red and black-checkered button up shirt.

"All set?"

I nodded and looked at James. He had his usual black jeans and band t-shirt. A sweatshirt was on his legs, probably thrown at him by Sky.

"You know," he said, "Girls really miss me back home. I've gotten at least fifteen texts in the past few minutes asking when I was moving back. Such a shame I'll never see them anymore." He sighed dramatically and looked at us pointedly.

I shook my head and sat on the edge of his bed. "Too bad you've probably dated most of them."

He grinned and sat up, pulling the black sweatshirt on. "About three of them, the rest I only made out with."

"How tragic."

"It really is. Hey! Can I play basketball again?" He pointed to the front of his sweatshirt where it had his team's name and year. Was it really last semester we were able to play sports?

Sky glared at him. "NO!"

James pouted and picked up his bag. It had hundreds of badges stitched on it, all of metal and punk bands he loved. "Fine."

It still surprised me the love James had for basketball. If you knew him, you wouldn't even think he would enjoy sports. But basketball had been his life since he was four and got a miniature hoop for his birthday. It was the only sport he would play. Skyler, on the other hand, played plenty of sports. Back in Phoenix, he played baseball, football and basketball. But he wasn't as good as James. Probably because he wasn't as obsessed with it as his brother. I was never an athlete myself, but I enjoyed watching the boys play. Especially basketball, the two collaborated together so well, it was like they didn't need the other players. They could pass the ball to the other with ease that not even professionals had. James took it as his 'mad skills' but Sky thought it was because the two knew the other so well; it was if they were working in one mind instead of two.

I got up and headed towards the door but stopped in the doorway. I turned and looked at James who was right behind me.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Keys," I demanded.

"Keys?"

"Yes."

"No sé."

"Shut up and give me the damn keys."

"Why can't I drive?"

"I would love to arrive at school with all my limbs thank you."

James grumbled and withdrew the keys to our car out of his pocket. I took them and smiled and handed them to Sky. James gapped.

"WHAT? Why does he get to drive?"

Skyler smiled smugly. "Because I can drive well, and I didn't get into three accidents back at home."

"Oh come on! The first one, the stupid pole came out of nowhere! The second was the dude's in front of me fault. Green means go. And the third shouldn't count. The sign clearly said 70."

"It was 30 and a school zone. And green means go WHEN SAFE."

I snorted. "And I'm sure poles just pop up on the sidewalks just to get you."

James nodded. "They really do. The world conspires against me."

I shook my head and grabbed my coat from the closet and my bag. "Bye Dad!" I shouted over my shoulder as we headed out in the slight drizzle.

I got into the passenger seat, which stuck James in the back. But it was impossible to evade his muttering.

"You know, it wasn't even the time when we're supposed to go 25."

Skyler snorted. "It was noon, you were ditching school, and I do believe school is still in progress at noon."

"Not for me."

"Yes but other people, it is."

"Well screw the other people."

"I'm sure you have."

James gasped and started ranting about how he was still a virgin. I looked at Sky and rolled my eyes. We knew that ship had set sailed ages ago we weren't idiots.

It took us a few minutes to reach the school. We parked in front of the office and got out. James stopped grumbling when we entered the warm little room. There was a large desk in the front with a small, plump woman with round glasses standing behind it riffling through some papers. I walked up to her and smiled. She looked up and her eyes got from normal, to huge, to huger. She gapped and stared at us like she never saw three teenagers before. Well, maybe not three teenage vampires.

I kept smiling sweetly. "Hello, my name is Bella Swan, and these are my two brothers James and Skyler Porter. We just transferred here from Phoenix."

The small woman blinked and came to life. "Oh! Right! Yes, your father called a few days ago about this. Right, here are your papers." She drew out a few different color papers and laid them on the table.

"Here's your schedule, Bella. And these two are the boys. You two have the same classes. And here's a map of the school." She smiled at us and went over routes to get from class to class and gave us each a paper for our teacher's to sign. "Now bring that back at the end of the day." We nodded and headed out of the small room and back into the rain.

We drove out of the front parking lot and followed the small traffic to the student parking. We got a decent spot by a curb. I looked at the map and had it memorized.

"Alright. We got English first." I looked up at the boys. I could tell they were as nervous as I was. We got out and put our hoods up and headed to building C.

We walked in silence; I could faintly hear the boys talking about the size of the school. I was astonished as they were. The school wasn't even half of the size as our old school, if you called this place a school. It seemed to be just a bunch of different colored buildings meshed together on the same property.

The class was easily enough to find. We filed in and headed to the teacher in the front. He gapped at us and signed our papers. We smiled pleasantly and took the papers he gave us and sat in the back. I sat in the very back with James in the seat in front of me and Skyler in the one on my left. I looked over the reading list; we had already read them all. That was intriguing and yet boring. I wanted to do something at night other than listen to the boys bicker.

I tried to ignore my classmate's stares, but it was getting increasingly difficult when the teacher kept saying to stop staring and pay attention at least twice every 10 minutes. James smiled and leaned back, uncaring as usual. Sky kept his head down and pretended to be interested in the papers in front of him. I kept my eyes adverted from any face that was facing me.

The hour passed and the bell rang. I got up, shoving the papers in my bag. A boy came up to me. He had slightly greasy black hair with thick-rimmed glasses. He was that type of nerd that if he cleaned up a bit, he could actually look cute. He smiled at me.

"Hello. My name is Erik Yorkie."

I smiled. "Bella Swan and these are my brothers James and Skyler Porter."

"Oh I know. Actually I would be surprised if someone in this school didn't know who you three were. The whole town has been expecting you." He smiled at the boys, but I could tell he did it only out of politeness. _Oh great, my first admirer._ "Anyways, what do you have next?"

I looked down at my schedule. "Uh, Goverment."

"Oh! Me too. Want me to show you there?"

I shrugged and followed Erik out of the classroom with the boys on my heels. I could tell they didn't like this kid. They were too overprotective.

"So how do you like Forks?"

I shrugged again. "It's alright. Really depressing with all the rain."

Erik laughed. "I know what you mean. But you get used to it after awhile."

I wasn't paying attention to Erik. I was looking around at the students, who would not stop staring, and that's when I saw them. They had the same gold eyes as us and the pale skin. I knew they were like us the minute I made eye contact with them. There were three. One was tall and very muscular with short curly hair. He had his arm around the waist of an impossibly beautiful blonde girl. Even Jane and Alec couldn't compare to her perfection. Next to her was a tall, blonde boy with hair that stuck out and curled. He looked like he had bite marks all over his body, but you could still see the beauty in him. There were obviously more than three vampires in Forks High School.

James POV

I half listened to the nerd escorting us around the school. I had an urge to grab Bella's arm and ditch him, but I figured I could endure it. Plenty of students stared; in fact I didn't see one that wasn't. One kid actually ran into a pole because he was too busy gapping at us. Didn't their mothers teach them it was rude to stare? I sure as hell knew my dad did. He even said pointing was rude and would bend my finger back whenever I did, apparently these kids of Forks did not have such treatment when they were young. I would have to tell my dad of the injustice I had to suffer as a child, because apparently, I was the only one.

I personally loved the attention, but this was getting out of hand. Maybe it was because we were new; this is a small town. But I never knew how small towns acted. When my dad and mom divorced, she stayed in New York, while my dad and us moved to Phoenix. This was the only time I had ever been in a small town.

I diverted my eyes from my new peers to Bella and the chess geek in front of me. Sky was acting interested out of politeness, but I knew he could care less. I watched Bella let her head turn slightly to gaze around her. That's when I when I saw her nearly stop walking. I frowned at her and pushed her slightly to make her go, but she nudged me and motioned for me to look. I looked up at the area she was just staring at.

There wasn't anything new, the same buildings with cracked paint and the everlasting students staring, (weren't there only 700 kids here? It seems there was a lot more). But I saw them at last, the other vampires.

They were slightly glaring at us, but I didn't understand why. We had done nothing wrong. At least, I don't think we had. I watched them turn a corner and head into a classroom but I couldn't shake the feeling that we were unwanted by them. I looked at Sky with raised eyebrows.

/Haven't a clue./

/Maybe those are the Cullens Charlie was referring to./

Sky shrugged, but neither of us could figure out the hostile look we received.

Government passed quickly and Spanish in a talkative blur. A girl sitting next to Bella was a non-stop chatterbox. She would say, "Oh my god, it's so fabulous that you three are here" or "Oh wow, Bella, I just like, love your hair, do you like, use products in it?" I was one 'like' away from ripping my ears out. What was worse, she decided Bella was her new best friend and insisted on walking with us to lunch. I tried my hardest to drown her out but my temper was too much.

"Whoops sorry James. Wow your hands are, like, burning. That's, like, weird."

I smiled at her and stuck my hands in my pockets trying to ignore the urge to make her a flaming teenage girl.

"Yeah, very weird."

Sky nudged me telling me to calm down. But this was unbearable, not even the sporty blonde girls back home were this annoying. I turned into the cafeteria and dragged Sky behind me to an empty table towards the back of the room. _They_ were a few tables away from us. Bella excused herself from Jessica and made an excuse to sit alone with us. I was relieved when I saw Jessica's retreating figure head into the lunch line and far away from my ears.

"Thank god. I was about to make her a walking torch."

Skyler glared at me. "You need to learn how to tame your anger. It won't do any good if the nearest thing next to you bursts into flames. That doesn't happen in the normal world."

"I could pass it off saying I was a magician."

Bella rolled her eyes and picked at her sack lunch. "God this revolting, I can't believe Chewy Bars were my favorite thing to eat."

I nodded frowning. "I know. I love goldfish." I held up my bag of the golden crackers. "The snack that smiles back. Now I just want to smush them than eat them."

Sky snorted picked off a piece of his sandwich and pretended to eat it, but I saw it go into his paper bag he brought. "At least people aren't trying to talk to us."

I looked around and he spoke the truth. People were just staring now. "Maybe we're intimidating. It's not everyday they get a couple new kids."

Bella glanced at the table where _they_ sat. "Especially they way we look. But they look exactly like us, why aren't they staring at them too?"

Skyler looked up to where she was staring. "Like James said, intimidation. We're new, therefore untouched by anybody. _They_ probably made it their ambition to be most ignored. Speaking of which, that's what we need to accomplish."

I rolled my eyes and leaned back in my chair. "Yeah, good luck. Seeing how Bella has a new best friend."

Bella glared at me. "I can't help that. Oh god, she's sitting at the popular table."

I raised my eyebrows at her and looked over at Jessica. "Looks like a normal table."

She shook her head. "No, remember back home where all the jocks and preps sat at mainly one table?" I nodded remembering I had sat with those jocks and preps plenty of times. "Well those are the jocks and preps. Look you can easily tell."

I tilted my head to the side and examined each kid. There was one that was wearing a letterman's jacket and sat next to Jessica, who was clearly trying to get his attention. A blonde girl seated next to her was examining herself in her compact with just a juice in front of her. Oh great, these girls are on the only drink juice diet like the girls back home.

"They don't look like popular kids." In truth they didn't. They looked like any other kids in the cafeteria.

"This is a small town, its different here than back at home. But that is the popular table. And if I hear correctly, Jessica is already filling them in all about us."

Sky glanced up. "I hope not all."

I rolled my eyes and looked at the table _they_ were seated at. There were two new additions to them. There was a bronze haired boy that was staring at Bella with a frustrated look on his face, and a girl with spike black hair that stuck all around her. They were all staring at us.

I kicked Bella and Sky under the table and motioned for them to look. They looked up and met _their_ gazes. It was like a stare down. I felt that if I blinked, I would lose. But we weren't the only one's staring at _them_ now.

Edward's POV

I could hear the voices going through my head.

_What's with the Cullens staring? _

_Guess they're finally interested in someone other than themselves. _

_What's with Edward staring at Bella? How can he stare at her? I am clearly more beautiful than her._

I rolled my eyes at Jessica's thoughts. Of course, she's so vain. The new girl, Bella, was clearly by far more beautiful. She was flawless; I couldn't help but get lost in her curly locks and those enchanting eyes that were so like mine. I snapped out of my reverie and tried to pay attention to what I was supposed to be doing.

Since I could read minds, it was my responsibility to look out for danger to our family. But I couldn't hear the three, at all. I narrowed my focus to just the new vampires seated a few tables away from me, but there was still nothing. It was silence. I blinked and turned back to my siblings looking anxiously at me.

"Well?" Emmett asked, "Are they dangerous or what?"

I looked at my strong brother and then to my other brother Jasper. He could feel my worry and fascination right now.

"I can't hear them," I said to all of them.

Rosalie, sitting next to Emmett, glared at me. "What? Are they not thinking? How can you not hear their thoughts?"

Alice hushed Rosalie and turned to me. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head and turned back to the trio. They were all staring at us. The black haired boy was slightly glaring at me. His name was James, wasn't it? Yes, the name matched with the face I saw so many times today in the heads of the curious students. And there next to him was his twin brother Skyler. How odd they were twins when one had black hair and the other blonde. Maybe he dyed it, but why would the dye stay in place?

"Edward?"

I looked to Jasper. "What?"

He took notice to my curiosity. "What do you think?"

I shrugged. "Maybe they found a way to evade my gift. Look at the black haired boy, either he dyed his hair or his brother did. Usually twins have the same hair color. So why would the dye stay in place."

Alice was quick to respond. "The change keeps our best features intact and wipes away the ones that take us down. He must have looked better with black hair, or the dye is affected by the change and is now permanent. Either one explains it."

I turned back to the girl who was now talking animatedly to the boys. I could hear her.

"What's with their staring?"

I saw Skyler shrug, but James continued to glare.

"They're talking about me like I'm a experiment. Oh why does his hair stay black instead of reverting back? What the hell?"

Sky snorted. "I wonder that too. Their explanation makes sense.

"I wonder if their mother ever told them it's rude to talk about other people behind their backs."

Bella laughed, ah her laugh was musical. "First of all, technically they're talking to your face sense your facing them. And second aren't you contradicting yourself?"

James rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Sky smiled at us. I blinked, that was odd. "Why don't we go say hello to them? Wouldn't it be nice to talk to other people we could actually talk with without a care about letting something slip?"

James shook his head, but Bella fortunately agreed.

I looked at my siblings. They heard it too. I got up and dumped my tray into the trash and headed out into the halls, which were thankfully empty. We stood in the hall waiting. I watched through the glass in the door as they threw their lunch away and walk out towards us. The boys stood protectively behind Bella. How interesting.

She smiled pleasantly at us. "Hello, my name is Bella Swan and these are my brothers James and Skyler Porter. You must be the Cullens."

I nodded. "How'd you know?"

She laughed slightly. "I've heard many stories from my dad about your dad and his miracle surgeries."

I smiled. Figures Chief Swan would still support Carlisle and the Cullens even when the other people of Forks didn't exactly like the rest of us.

Emmett cleared his throat from behind me. "Why don't we take this conversation someplace else? Such as outside?" He looked pointedly behind the three. They glanced behind them and I saw that all the students had stopped eating were all staring at us. Bella giggled and nodded. We walked out of the hall and outside in a little courtyard, away from any curious humans.

Bella's POV

I turned to face the Cullens. How interesting they were, maybe they saw as a threat.

"You can read minds?" I asked the bronze haired boy the others called Edward.

He nodded. "Expect yours. I can hear your brother's now."

The boys looked at me with curiosity. "You can hear us now?" Skyler asked.

Edward nodded. "Yes, were you not thinking earlier?"

Skyler shook his head. "How about now? Can you hear us?" I could tell they were talking onto their connection. I could faintly hear James swearing in different languages. Edward shook his head.

"No, not at all."

Skyler grinned. "That's interesting."

The blonde haired girl raised her eyebrows at us but a small, spiky haired girl interjected.

"My name's Alice. This is my sister Rosalie, my brother Emmett, my boyfriend Jasper, and my other brother Edward."

She held out her hand to me and shook mine. I smiled at her. She seemed nice, a little bubbly, but nice.

"I can see into the future, Jasper can affect moods, and obviously Edward can read minds. What's your gifts?"

I was caught a little of guard at direct her question was. Usually people got around it, but she wasted no time.

Skyler spoke first. "I can affect weather, my brother here has an affinity for fire and Bella has a shield. Your brother probably couldn't hear her because of it. She's practically immune to most gifts."

Alice smiled, intrigued. "Really? How does that work?"

"Anything that affects the brain," I said, "doesn't work on me. I figure the center of my shield is in my brain, but it extends throughout my body and I can stretch it. But I haven't gotten it to far yet."

"Too far?" Edward asked.

I shook my head. "No, we're new to this life."

Jasper looked at us with fear on his face. "How new?"

I looked at him with curiosity. " Just a few days, maybe a week at the most." I watched his eyes go wide.

"But you should be raving for blood."

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's as if we have a lot of resistance to human blood. It doesn't bother us."

Alice grinned at us. "How very interesting. Would you care to visit our house tonight when Chief Swan is asleep?"

I looked at my brothers, who shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

XXXXX

**Okay, so I don't know Phil's last name, so I made it up. And I am in love with the Envy, so I made it Bella's phone. I hope you all loved the hunting scene with Bella. It was sort of hard to write, but I got the hang of it. And about what James was saying with the whole pointing thing, my mom actually did that to me when I was little. Probably because I saw this HUGE dude in the grocery store when I was 5 and yelled at my mom 'MOMMY! LOOK AT THAT BIG FAT MAN!' Of course my mother loves to play dumb, so I pointed to get the point across, although you couldn't miss him. He could barely make it through aisles.**

**And I can't remember Bella's schedule exactly, since my sister stole my Twilight book and hasn't given it back to me, it's now been 3 months. So I have no actual reference. All I have is my memory of memorizing the dang book to figure it out. But I know she had English first, and then I think Government and then Spanish. I can't remember. Once I get my hands on a Twilight book, I'll edit anything that I remembered wrong.**

**Yeah, and after much debating I decided to keep Bella's shield power. But I was thinking about adding another gift, so she would have 3. But I am currently undecided. Care to help out?**

**So review pretty please with sugar on top? ;)**


	5. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE::::::

The whole dedication thingy wasn't working, but here's her URL.

.net/u/1625161/xXxBloodandPain_LikeNoOtherxXx

THERE! Hopefully that will work. :) Cheers!


	6. Confrontations

Note: To anyone who bothered to actually read this because I took FOREVER to update, thanks for putting up with my extreme slowness! Here are my excuses; I seriously hate Tale of Two Cities. We're reading it in my Honors English class and I want to chuck it in a river at this point. I also been hanging with my friends a lot and started a prank war with one. So I've been trying to figure out what they're going to do back. Hopefully they won't egg my house, that'll take a million years and a day to get off. SO! There are some excuses. :) Don't hate me!

**XXXXX**

**Disclaimer: If I changed my name to Stephenie Meyer, do you think I could own Twilight?**

**Chapter 4: Assumptions**

_Alice grinned at us. "How very interesting. Would you care to visit our house tonight when Chief Swan is asleep?" _

_I looked at my brothers, who shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"_

**Chapter 5: Confrontations **

James' POV

"That Edward dude is a creeper."

Skyler turned in his seat to look at me. The day finished out nicely. We didn't have to do anything in PE and Bella ended up having Biology with the creeper Edward, but he didn't say one word to her.

Bella snorted in the driver's seat and turned into a parking space in front of the grocery store.

"Why?" Skyler asked me.

We all got out and Bella found a shopping cart that wasn't completely soaked. A blast of warm air greeted them as they entered the large store; I shrugged.

"Dunno, just does. Did you see how he stared at you Bells?"

Bella shrugged in turn and wandered around the aisles with us shadowing her.

"A little. Can you hand me the list, Sky? I can't believe Charlie can't cook at all."

I looked at my brother with an eyebrow raised, Sky nodded slightly. So we were both on the same page then. It took us about 30 minutes to get all the supplies to feed Charlie. Since he couldn't cook, Bella decided to take it upon herself to cook for him. It's not like she had much to do. Sky and I didn't say anything else about the Cullens for the rest of the time. But the question of why Bella had been avoiding the subject burned in my mind.

'_I wish I could know what's on her mind,_' I thought.

We helped her put the groceries away and went upstairs in our room, followed by Bella.

"So," Bella said, "how are we going to go there tonight?"

I looked up from my bed I was laying on, flicking a small ball of flame from one to the other. "Car? It's not like Charlie is going to know where we are."

Bella shrugged. "Well, you never know."

Skyler perched himself on the desk in between the beds. "What do you suppose, Bells?"

She shrugged slightly. "Maybe running. What if Charlie wakes up and finds the car gone?"

I snorted and faced my ball of flame. "Honestly Bells. He's going to find the car missing first? He'll notice if we're gone before he notices the car's disappearance."

I felt Bella's glare on me. "What about the neighbors?"

"What about them?"

"They'll see us leave. I think we should run."

"Well then we'll run since you're so set on it, yeesh."

I rolled off the bed and let the fireball disperse and got my book bag. Pulling out my math book out and a pencil, I figured I could finish up my math work before we left.

/What's with her?/ I heard Sky's voice call to me.

I shrugged mentally. /It's not like it's PMS anymore./

/Shut up James./

/Well you're the one talking to me. I'm just answering back, it's called being polite./

/It's called you know what I meant./

"If you two are done talking about me, then we can go downstairs; Charlie's home," Bella shouted at us.

I jumped up to the window and peered out, sure enough Charlie's cruiser just pulled in.

"You go downstairs. I got some homework to do," I head Sky say behind me.

I waited till the door shut behind Bella before I went back to my bed. I was starting one of the problems I didn't finish when Skyler started talking.

/I think she likes him./

/Likes who? Charlie? That's a bit creepy./

/No! Edward. She didn't really say much about her biology class with him besides that they didn't talk. AND he couldn't take his eyes off of her./

/So? Means he likes her./

/No… means she likes him./

/… I don't know where you're going with this./

Sky threw a pillow at me. "Honestly you make me want to scream sometimes."

I grinned. "That's a little sexual."

Bella's POV

I could hear the boys wrestling from downstairs. I hoped I wouldn't have repair the house because of them. Charlie opened the door and took off his boots and hung his gun. He didn't bother to take out the ammunition. Probably thought that it wouldn't hurt me anyways. He peered over my shoulder at what I was cooking.

"What's cooking?" he asked. I heard James mutter, 'Good looking' from upstairs. I would have to beat him before we left tonight.

"Steak and potatoes." I watched Charlie's relief go across his face. My mother loved to experiment with cooking and they usually didn't come out right. It made me a little sad that he remembered that. He wandered into the living room and turned on the TV. I got a salad ready while the steak and potatoes cooked and called him in when it was done. The boys wandered into the living room trying to catch a few sport scores on ESPN or something.

I got Charlie his plate and sat across from him.

"How was work?" I asked trying to make a conversation.

"Eff goof," he said with his mouth full of potatoes. I smiled at him and handed him a napkin.

"Chew, dad." I reminded him.

He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, kid. It was fine, a tad slow. But not much happens here. This is good." He said as he popped in a bite of steak.

"Thanks."

There was a few minutes of silence as he chewed and I listed to the boys argue about which team was better at what sport.

"Whatever! Duke so beats Carolina!" Sky said.

"No way! Carolina all the way!" James retorted.

"They never agree do they?" Charlie asked.

I looked up from the table. "They usually do. Sports is just something they always argue about."

Charlie grinned and sat back in his seat. "Looks like I'll have someone else to talk to about sports here."

I grinned and took his plate to the sink and started cleaning up. He didn't move.

"So, how was your first day?"

I shrugged as I got the soap out and started scrubbing the pans. "Not bad. A bit different from Phoenix but that's expected."

I saw Charlie nod. "Got any classes with the spawns of Satan?" He motioned to the boys in the living room who were still arguing.

I nodded. "Yeah all of them but two. They have Chemistry and Calculus, so it's not too bad."

Charlie nodded again. "Make any friends?"

I shrugged again. "Just a few. A girl named Jessica and a two boys named Erik and Mike… and I talked to the Cullens today. They were nice."

Charlie smiled and got up. "That's good. They're nice people. Great father and family morals. You should, what is it you kids say, chill? with them."

I snorted. "Chill? Honestly, dad? Uh, yeah well they asked to and we accepted."

Charlie smiled wider. "Great. Well I'm going to watch the scores with the boys and head off to bed. Night kid." He kissed my cheek.

"Night, dad." I said. I finished cleaning the dishes and dried them and put them away. I wandered upstairs into my room and started finishing up some homework I had. An hour later I heard Charlie go into his room and fall asleep. The boys had left the TV a few minutes earlier and were in their room finishing some homework up.

I got my things ready for the next day and laid out my clothes to change into when I got back. I silently opened my door up and speed up to the boy's room. James was putting away his math book and Skyler was on his laptop looking at the weather for the week.

"Looks like showers all week," he said. I flopped onto his bed next to him and looked at his screen.

"No surprise there. So, what time should we go?"

Skyler shrugged and looked at his brother. "Who you texting?"

James looked up at them from his phone. "Alice. She gave me her number. She says to come over whenever, and she advises to run. It's easier." He rolled his eyes and went back to his phone.

Sky looked at him and shook his head. "Of course he gets girls number the first day. All right, so why don't we leave now. Charlie's asleep and there's nothing to do here."

I nodded and got up. Sky shut his laptop and laid it on his bed. James hopped up and undid the latch on their window. We scaled the wall and were on the ground in seconds. Sky looked at James. "All right, directions would be lovely."

James grinned. "Follow me." Sky and I groaned. We hated following James. He felt it was a game and would scold us for not following the leader when we got irritated. Sometimes he would walk in circles and then take the long routes to places just to entertain himself. Tonight, he felt the need to circle the house five times then go past their drive way three times. He said it was to ensure our safety. Skyler was irritated that he passed the place we were supposed to be three times and could have saved himself from his insane brother.

Their driveway was about a mile long and almost completely obscured from the road. I could hear a river nearby as we arrived in a meadow. The house was beautiful of course. It was painted a soft faded white, three stories tall and well proportioned. A large porch wrapped itself around the first story and the windows looked to either be from the original restoration and fixed or built in. The house looked to be ancient but at the same time, new. I couldn't quite place my finger on why I felt so safe here. Was it because the forest completely enclosed the house? Or the fact that we weren't alone in the desolate town or something else entirely? I didn't know and pushed the matter aside.

We walked up the porch steps and Skyler knocked. We waited barely a second before the door opened. Alice appeared in the doorway, clearly excited. She didn't look any different than I last saw here at school. She grinned at us and bounced in place.

"You're here! Come in, come in!" She opened the door more so we could walk inside. The inside was even more timeless then the outside. What once had been several rooms was a big wide, open space. The south wall was replaced with glass; from here you could see the river, the forest, and the back of the meadow.

We walked in and I saw the rest of the family seated on the couches. Rosalie was looking at me with a funny face, it seemed to be more like a glare, from one of the chairs. Emmett stood behind her, grinning from ear to ear. Jasper was by the staircase leaning towards Alice in a protective way. Edward was seated at a grand piano on a little platform near the door. I saw their parents last. I presumed the tall man was Carlisle. He looked to be in his 20's and was extremely handsome, like a model you see all airbrushed. Their mother, Esme James informed us from Alice, was beautiful like all of them, but more soft toned; like a mother looks. Esme and Carlisle came forward extended their hands.

"It's good to meet you," Carlisle said. "I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. And of course you know our children."

I smiled and took his hand first then Esme's; the boys mimicked me smiling politely.

"I'm Bella, and these are my brother's James and Skyler." I motioned to the boys standing next to me. They leaned towards me, protectively, like always. They nodded their heads at the mention of their names.

Esme smiled warmly. "Of course. Would you like to sit down?"

I nodded. I hadn't the need of it, but I felt it was more polite and it would relax the atmosphere more. The boys and I sat on the couch, squeezing me in between them. Alice and Jasper sat in the love seat across from us while Esme sat in another chair with Carlisle perched on the arm.

Alice grinned at us. "So did you find everything all right? I saw James giving you a hard time."

James looked at her innocently. "Me? A hard time? I think not, I just decided to go on a little expedition while coming here."

Sky glared at him. "You lead us in circles for five minutes."

"I was ensuring your safety, you should be thankful that I took the extra step."

I rolled my eyes while the others laughed. "Sorry, he's a little… off." I said trying to find the right word.

Emmett laughed. "I'm sure we're all a little off."

James grinned and relaxed more. "Told you it wasn't just me thinking that."

I stopped paying attention to them; Edward was looking at me. I felt odd, I faintly knew the feeling but it was slightly foreign to me, as if I never really felt it before. He smiled at me and I knew that if my heart still beat, it would burst out of my chest. I smiled back.

"How's living with Charlie? Does he suspect anything?" He asked me.

I shook my head. "It's a need to know basis with him. I think he's just happy that he's got someone to live with now."

He nodded, taking that in. "So he doesn't know anything?"

I shrugged. "Not really. He knows, but doesn't believe it. He's living in denial land at the moment and we're more than happy about it."

James snorted. "Please! Half of the time he's muttering about if he wakes up, he's afraid we won't even be there. It's not denial land, it's more like denial universe."

The atmosphere relaxed quickly. I couldn't tell if Jasper was the cause, or our answers. We stayed there for most of the night, not really wanting to go home and try to be quiet. James talked to Emmett a lot about things that randomly popped into their heads. Rosalie would talk with him on occasion. Skyler mostly talked with Carlisle, Jasper, and Alice about his gift. I could tell that it would be a use to them. Esme started cleaning random things and popped in and out of conversations, mingling with everyone.

I had found myself sitting next to Edward the whole night talking. I don't even know why we talked about the things we did. We talked about music, my home, his old life, my family, his family, and anything else. He played some songs for me and I teased him about being able to do anything. It was nice talking to him. I was able to sit there and stare and marvel in his perfection. I kept feeling that weird feeling whenever he smiled or laughed or even said my name. Just simple things he said or did had me want to hyperventilate. I faintly knew why, but like James had said earlier, I was in denial universe. I couldn't like this Greek god I just met him. But even my internal arguments were half hearted.

Too soon it was time to head back before Charlie woke up. We said our good-byes and promised to meet up with them before school. Edward stood up when I did.

"When you arrive at school tomorrow, will you walk with me?" I could easily tell he was from the 1900's. It sounded so odd from now-a-days talk.

I nodded. "Sure."

He smiled and walked me to the door where my brothers were waiting. "I'll see you then." The small promise had me wanting to squeal like an idiot. Instead, I smiled back and nodded again. I walked out into the brisk air to meet the boys. I felt his eyes on my back as we ran out of the meadow and into the forest.

I didn't pay attention to what the boys were saying. I was practically in heaven. All right, so I was out of denial universe, I liked Edward. I really liked Edward. The boys lapsed in silence as we climbed the wall and through their window. I slipped downstairs and into my room where I could grin like an idiot in private. I caught myself whistling as I got dressed. Charlie wished us a good day at school when he left and the boys came into my room as I got my books together.

"Someone was bitten by the love bug," Sky chimed at me from the doorway.

I heard James snort. "Please! Love bug? Really Sky? She's in love with Eddy-Edward." He came up behind his brother and pretended to wipe a tear from his eye and sniffed. "Our little baby girl is grown up!" He hugged his brother and Sky sniffed and pretended to cry into his shoulder.

"I know Jamesy! I remember when she was just a lonely little vampire girl. And now, she's in love!"

I rolled my eyes at them and shoved past them. "Please. Keys, James."

"Keys?"

"Yes."

"No sé."

"JAMES! KEYS!"

"No comprende ingles."

Sky looked at him. "Dude, you couldn't even pass Spanish."

"Spanish?" James said dumbfounded. "I thought I was speaking Russian."

Sky stared at him and shook his head walking down the stairs. I held my hand out for the keys.

"Give me the keys or I'll text your ex-girlfriend Stacy that you're still madly in love with her."

James' eyes got wide. "Stacy, the one whose obsessed with toothpicks?"

I smiled glad I was winning. "That's the one."

He groaned and gave me the keys. "You know she built a little statue of me out of toothpicks?"

I heard Skyler laugh. "WOW! Just wow."

I drove erratically, taking the turns to sharply, driving way too fast. It seemed like I couldn't get to school fast enough. Skyler was clutching his seat and staring at me wide eyed. "What are you in a heist?"

I nodded and parked in the same spot we parked the day before. I couldn't believe this was only our second day of school. I saw the silver Volvo parked a few spaces away from us and Edward was leaning against it. I smiled at him and his face brightened.

"We're gonna go," Sky said tugging at James' arm.

"What? Why?" James asked confused trying to fight off his twin.

Skyler glared at him and I could hear their wordless conversation going on. I watched James' face as realization kicked in. "Oh. Okay, bye Bella!" He called over his shoulder.

I walked over to Edward. "Hey, long time no see."

He chuckled. "Completely. It's interesting how I can't hear your brother's minds when they talk to each other like that."

I looked at him startled. "You really can't? I thought you were joking."

He grinned a crooked smile that would have taken my breath away. "Not a whisper. Odd isn't it?" We were walking by the cafeteria now.

I shrugged. "Not really. I can somewhat here what they say, but just the gist. We think it's because I'm so in tuned to them."

Edward nodded. "Makes sense. How was your run back home?"

"Good, what did you do?"

He shrugged. "Got ready and wrote a new song."

"Really?" I asked intrigued. I found it amazing but not exactly surprising that he composed.

"Yes, and you can hear it tonight when you and your brother's come back over. Esme loved having you all over. I think she is going to make you come over every night when Charlie is asleep."

I grinned at the thought of seeing Edward every night. Being able to talk to him, stare at him, and listen to his beautiful music. "That sounds nice. We'd love to."

Edward grinned crookedly again. "Excellent."

We had arrived at my classroom and stopped a few feet away from the door. Everyone was staring at us. It felt nice that they weren't just staring at me because I was new.

"I'll see you at lunch then. You and your brothers will join us, won't you?" He asked still grinning.

I nodded. "Of course. I'll tell them in class of the plan."

"Good, then see you then." He raised his hand and brushed the length of my cheekbone with the back of his hand. I had stopped breathing by then and he turned and walked away. I was almost to stunned to turn around and get into class, but somehow I managed it. The boys stared at me as I sat down, in fact most of the class did, but I was off in lala land. I faintly heard James mutter something to Skyler about honeymoon stage, but I ignored them. The bell ringing was almost inaudible to me. But I managed to walk out the door with Erik and Mike on my other side. They left when I went into government and I finally managed to tell the boys about the plans. They were happy about it, probably glad that we had someone else to talk to about the whole thing beside ourselves. But I zoned out and went back to my own little world. Today was going to be a good day I could feel it.

XXXX

**MUAHAHMOOFSA! YES! Simba's father! Yeah the joke with James thinking he was speaking Russian is something I tell my Spanish teacher. She always says Hola! So I say Hola! And she asks como estas? And I tell her I don't speak Russian. Never gets old. Anywhos, so I made it a nice long chapter for you folks back home. I just hope no one will bazooka me in the middle of the night because they hate it. No offense to bazooka carriers. ;) **

**REVIEW POR FAVOR!!! **


	7. Optimistic

1Note: WOW! I AM SOOO SORRY!! I can't believe how lame I am because this took me FOREVER to write! HONESTLY! Wow, I guess the only excuse was writer's block. OH! And life has been getting in the way. But now I am back! Hopefully it will stay that way. Alright on with the story!

Disclaimer: Honestly, if I owned Twilight I would have made Breaking Dawn a lot less confusing and New Moon a lot less depressing. So, there you go.

Chapter 5: Optimistic

Bella's POV

I had been on cloud nine for weeks. Not only had Edward asked my brothers and I to go and visit him and his family every night, but Edward and I had spent every moment we could together. On occasion he would come by my house and be with me during Charlie's sleep and we would just talk. I didn't know I could talk about so many things. I found myself describing each bit of my life that I could recall. Everything from my first memories as a kid, to the last moments of my human life. I was afraid I was boring him, but the look of absolute absorption on his face kept me going.

He talked about his life too. My take on history was in a new light. The way he described things made me feel as if I was there experiencing things with him. He barely talked of his old life, either he didn't want to discuss it or couldn't remember it well enough. I didn't want to pry, so I kept the question to myself. From what he told me, he had wanted to be a solider in the army but his mother disagreed. The Spanish influenza hit in Chicago where he was living. His parents died from the disease, but Carlisle saved him from their fate. I found myself staring at him in awe whenever he spoke about his past. I couldn't quite help myself from being so fascinated by him. I memorized his movements, his expressions, and what he did when he was feeling a certain emotion. It had only been a few weeks since we first met and I knew him as if I had known him my whole life.

It was late winter, early spring when he asked me on a date. It wasn't a complete surprise, I had known he liked me, but more of an expected one. I walked around my room. Every clothing item I owned was surrounding me. I couldn't decide what I wanted to wear, it was driving me crazy. Alice was sitting with her legs crossed in the middle of my bed while the boys were looking bored out of their mind sitting on my desk. For the past hour Alice and I had been going over my wardrobe trying to decide and the boys weren't much help.

"I like the blue top but that skirt doesn't go with it," I said dropping a red mini skirt on the ground. We used the floor as a discard pile.

Alice nodded and pulled a denim mini from the chair under James' arm. He lifted his elbow up slightly then rested it back on the chair, barely registering what was going on.

"What about this? It's cute, but a little too much blue?"

I looked at the combo. It was a deep blue blouse with a V-neck and my denim mini that had white paint neatly splattered on it.

"Hmm, I think it might work." James and Skyler looked up hopefully at this. "But I can't be too sure." The boys leaned back, groaning and clearly disappointed. I looked at them. "What do you think?"

Sky looked at me. "Sure." James let his head fall to the side to face Alice. "Whatever."

Alice and I huffed at them and placed our hands on our hips.

"Really!" Alice scoffed.

"Just give some constructive criticism." I said.

The boys looked at each other then back at us. "We thought we were." They said together. I rolled my eyes and gave Alice a look. Alice nodded with the same look. Boys…

I held up the skirt and then shrugged. "Well what the hell? Looks cute, I'll go with it." The boys sighed with relief and were about to get up but groaned and sat back down at Alice's words.

"Yes, now for jackets!" I knew she was only doing this to bug the boys and I wasn't about to stop her. We were both enjoying this.

A light knock on the door announced of Edward's arrival. I wondered how long he had been listening. The boys jumped up and ran out the door with a shout of, "I'll get it." Alice jumped up and started putting clothes away in their proper place while I pulled on my outfit of choice. She handed me a white jacket with a light blue zipper. I smiled; I was about to pick the same one out. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and walked down the stairs to meet Edward.

I saw Edward standing in the hallway smiling at me as I descended the stairs. Charlie was a few feet behind him leaning on the doorframe leading to the living room. He winked at me and smiled. "You look nice, Bells."

I smiled slightly. I felt the sudden urge to blush, and felt the slight disappointment of not feeling the heat go to my face. I was so used to blushing fiercely at any compliment at me that now when I was not capable of blushing, it felt off.

Edward beamed at me. "You look absolutely beautiful." I saw the boys give him a warning glare and knew they were thinking very loud threats at him. Charlie narrowed his eyes slightly at Edward but let it pass. Since Edward had been spending so much time here, he had come to like Edward. Though, I had a feeling that him and I dating was going to be an issue with him.

Alice bounded down the stairs behind me smiling brilliantly. "Alright, now why are you two staring at each other? Shouldn't you be leaving?" She looked at us curiously and shrugged.

Edward snapped out of his reverie the same time I did. Each time we looked at each other, it was as if we went into our own little bubble and no one else around us mattered. Standing here with my father and brothers doing such was not a good idea. I shot a quick grateful look at Alice then opened the door for us.

James put his hand on my shoulder and pulled me into the hold of his arm. "Hold on a minute." He looked at Edward ignoring my look of pure fury. "Now look, dude. I know we have become friends and what not but that does not mean that I will punch every centimeter of your body if you bring her back harmed."

Skyler came up behind James to stand at my other side. I turned to glare at him in turn. "Yeah, if she comes to any harm-"

"Whether a meteor falls on her head-"

"Or she falls off a cliff that magically appeared-"

"Or you break her heart-"

"You are as dead as the road kill on the side of the street."

"Interesting metaphor, brother."

Skyler beamed at his brother while the rest of us simply watched the two run off their own thoughts trying to produce a decent threat to Edward. I knew that one of them alone, Edward could take, but both combined and he was in trouble. Just watching the two talk to each other showed how much their minds were linked. But hunting or fighting was a whole different story. I got the pleasure of watching the two fight a kid twice their age one year because the poor boy said something bad about me. Just watching the two throw punches after the other was memorizing, and that was all before the venom linked them. Edward knew fully well that if he made one of them angry, he was fighting two demons that were not afraid of hurting him.

I slipped from their grasp and walked out of the threshold. "Alright, now if that's all the threats for today, can we go?" Edward chuckled at my impatience.

I heard Charlie grunt and push himself off the doorframe. "Hold on a minute, Bells." He ignored my groan and looked at Edward. "Same goes for me. You best take care of my daughter." He eyed Edward carefully trying to impose the threat more by having a stare down. I just looked at him as if he was completely insane. Why would he want to threaten a vampire? The boys could because they were idiots and they could easily take Edward down, but my father? I mentally shook my head reminding myself that Charlie hadn't a clue of what Edward really was. He had been denying the whole vampire thing thinking we just changed somehow, so hopefully he would still keep it up.

Edward smiled at him. "No problem, Chief Swan. I'll take good care of your daughter." He leaned around Charlie too look at the boys. "And I'll head your threats, boys. I'll have Bella back in one piece, promise."

I rolled my eyes and stalked out on the porch. Edward chuckled again from behind me and closed the door after him. Thankfully, the rain had decided to take a break for the night. Instead the clouds covered the sky blocking out any sign of sun; a perfect day for Forks.

Edward came up next to me and slipped his hand into mine. I felt a small jolt of electrical charge when his skin and mine made contact. I jumped slightly but kept a grip on his hand. We both looked up and smiled at each other. I practically melted right there, except that would have been a better and less mortifying thing to do rather than walk straight into the door he had held open for me. Startled, I lost my footing and crashed into his chest. He caught me with ease and laughed at my semi-clumsiness. I could only imagine what would happen if I was still human. I got up with all the dignity I possessed, none, and got into the passenger seat of his Volvo. He was at his door in under a second, Charlie obviously was not watching.

He smiled crookedly at me then started the engine and revved off. "That was a nice way to start a date. Breaking the ice, I like it." I stared down at my hands; the impulse to blush like a tomato sprung up again and yet again there was no heat. He took the roads with ease and incredible speed. The car ride was mostly silent besides the few questions from Edward here and there. We arrived at a restaurant in Port Angeles called Bella de Luna. He opened my door for me and led me inside.

It was a small, quiet and very elegant restaurant. I felt under dressed immediately. I glanced at Edward from the corner of my eye. He was dressed in a dark blue button down shirt that looked expensive, its sleeves were pushed up past his elbows and his dark jeans still looked brand new. The hostess smiled warmly at Edward and ignored me completely. She led us to a table in the back, in perfect view of her podium. Edward shook his head at me. "Someplace more private?" I saw him slip a tip to her and she led us to a lone booth in the very back of the restaurant. We sat down as she handed our menus to us. "Your server will be with you in a moment." She smiled warmly at Edward and walked past me.

I glared at her. "Great hosting around here."

Edward chuckled at this and set the menu to the side. "I bet you could do better." He winked at me and I was momentarily stunned.

When I finally got my composure back I finally took in my surroundings more clearly. "Why are we here? It's not like we can actually eat." Edward grinned mischievously. He looked like an angel.

"True, at any other restaurant. Except at this place, I know the owners."

I raised my eyebrows at him but said nothing as out waitress appeared. I could only imagine that the hostess dished all the juicy details of the angel in front of me and by the look on her face, I was not wrong. She flipped a short lock of black hair behind her ear, trying to be flirty.

"Hello, my name is Amber and I'll be your server tonight. What can I get you to drink?" She smiled as she spoke to Edward. I rolled my eyes at her and looked over at Edward, who was clearly amused by this.

"Two Bloody Lions, please." He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back smugly trying to show Amber to back off. She nodded and headed to get our drinks.

"Bloody Lions?"

He chuckled. "You'll see." He looked behind me as Amber was back with the drinks.

"Here you are. I suppose you would like to see Sophie?" She asked with reluctance. Edward nodded, not taking his eyes from me. Amber nodded and left us.

He pushed a drink to me and took one for himself. He sipped it slightly and put it down. I looked at the drink curiously and sniffed it. Venom coated my mouth as I smelled blood. I cautiously took a sip and put it down, taking in the blood.

"That was odd." I said mostly to myself.

Edward chuckled. "It's something a friend of ours invented. They are vegetarians such as ourselves. She's quite smart, actually. In a few short months, she created a menu just for vegetarian vampires and one for non-vegetarians. It helps with appearing normal."

A short red head appeared at our table. She was beautiful, as always when it comes to vampires. She had on a black mini skirt with a corset that showed off her curves. She smiled happily at Edward.

"Oh Edward, you are so modest." She turned to me and held out her hand. "Hello, I am the Sophie Edward was talking about." I shook her hand and smiled at her. She seemed nice.

Edward chucked. "Really Sophie, just because you can make other vampires appear normal does not mean that you can override the rule."

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Oh please, no one is looking. Anyways, your usual I suppose?"

Edward nodded. "Two actually. This is Bella's first time here."

Sophie's face brightened up. "Really? Well I must inform you on how such a genius like me created this." She drew up a chair and sat down. "So as vampires, human food is defiantly not the thing for us to devour. But I noticed that humans found it odd if people weren't eating constantly. So I created a way so we vamps can appear normal. I got blood from animals, humans usually from donors, and dried it. Then, using my secret method, I made it appear as food. But for us, it's a source of hunting. Brilliant, I know. I would take a bow, but that would give the whole restaurant a view of my panties, so I will hold off on that."

Edward and I laughed at this. "That's brilliant. I didn't think that was possible." I marveled at her.

Sophie nodded. "Humans think so too. It's technology that they won't come by for a few decades or a century. Just don't ask how I got a hold of it." She winked at me and stood. "Alright, I'll leave you two to talk and so on. Your food should be up soon." She moved the chair back and disappeared.

I blinked at the spot she just was. She had moved so fast, even with my new eyes I couldn't see her leave. Edward chuckled and reached across the table to take my hand. "She's a little spontaneous but a good family friend to have. She's opened these sort of restaurants all over North America. She just moved on to Europe a few months ago."

I looked back at him and squeezed his hand slightly. "She seems very nice and very brilliant."

Edward nodded and started drawing circles on the back of my hand. I smiled down at our hands and looked back at him. "No 20 questions today?"

He laughed at this. "No, I think it's your turn to ask the questions for tonight."

I smiled slightly at this but took heed of the tonight part. "Alright, why do you do this? Why not hunt humans?"

He sat back slightly taking in my question. "For the same reason you do. Well not exactly the same, but almost. I don't want to be a monster. Having to hear the thoughts of those fragile humans as I kill them is horrible. I don't have any humanity but I would like to keep some humane thoughts and actions even if I'm not human."

I nodded at this. For me, I couldn't imagine hurting another person. It felt wrong. The faces of my human family swam before my eyes. Just the picture of seeing a dead Charlie, Phil or Renée because of my hands was enough to make me want to hurt myself.

"Why do you think my brother's and I can resist human blood so easily? I heard Carlisle's theory but I want yours."

Our waitress came by with our food. She scowled at our entwined hands and left our food on our table without a word. Edward chuckled and picked up his fork with one hand and kept a firm grip on mine with his other. I copied him and started to eat. It was fantastic, it was almost like I was drinking the blood straight from the animal and what was better; I felt normal. Back to how I used to be. It was a nice change.

"Hmm…" Edward said chewing on his ravioli. "My theory is that you carried a heavy emotional connection from your formal life that it was brought with you as you changed. The boys, I believe love their father so much, they would rather die than hurt him." I nodded at this telling him it was true. "From what I see from you, you are selfless. You care so much for others that it just stayed. You've cared for your mother practically all your life, then your brothers, and now your father. It's an interesting twist to this life. Maybe if we could capture that and put it into other vampires, we wouldn't feel the need to feed on innocent humans so much."

I nodded and kept eating. It was an interesting theory. I wondered if we could ever test it out in the future. The thought of having tame vampires all over the world was intriguing. We wouldn't have to hide ourselves from anyone and could enjoy ourselves more and begin to understand this new life more.

"The Volturi, I told you when they came to my old home, do they always see newborns?"

Edward shook his head finishing off his plate. "No, they usually leave the explanations up to the vampire or vampires that created the newborn. Your brothers and you were a special case. They told you they were tracking the vampire that attacked you; they obviously saw him leave you so they couldn't have three brand new vampires walking around causing mayhem. I think what made them even more intrigued was the promise you posed to them. The Volturi likes to take people with special gifts. Such as Jane who can inflict pain with her mind, it's an illusion but while she is sending it out to you, you don't have time to remember it's not real. Or her twin Alec, he cuts off all your senses. These are only a few of the people they have as their guard."

I stopped eating at this point. I knew that the ones that had showed up at Renée's were gifted but I had no idea that there were more of them. "Roughly, how many are there?"

Edward shoved his plate to the side and took his drink in front of him. He twirled the straw around the drink, making the red drink look murkier. "That is hard to say. They gain more guards over time and when they go into a fight or have to clean up an area they lose them. It is never a set amount. But a rough estimate probably is more than 15 for sure."

I blinked caught completely off guard at the number. More than 15, sure it sounded reasonable for a guard, but these are vampires. Even gifted vampires, why would they need so many? It was so odd. Were they that frightened of going into battle?

As if he read my thoughts, Edward spoke up. "The three leaders Aro, Marcus and Caius rarely fight. They usually direct their soldiers, as they put it. I believe that they think they're much too valuable to get their hands dirty."

I nodded taking it in. Edward squeezed my hand slightly again. "Are you ready to go home?"

"I'm ready to leave." He smiled at my correction and stood up and dropped some money on the table. He led me out the door and held my hand the whole way. I saw the hostess glare at me from the corner of my eye as he pulled me closer to his side. He chuckled as he opened the door for me. We walked down the boardwalk taking in the beautiful ocean scenery. Edward let me watch the ocean without interference.

We walked down a couple blocks before he started asking more questions. They were mostly about how James, Skyler and I became a family. He didn't fully understand the connection the boys had. I couldn't exactly explain it well either.

"I'm not sure exactly how to explain it right. It just always made sense they were that close. Before the change, they would run off each other's thoughts like when they tried to threaten you. They were always close despite their differences. It's not really something anyone can explain."

He nodded, accepting it. I was glad that he didn't want more details on how the boys worked. It was defiantly not something I wanted to get into. We turned around and headed back to the car. It was about nine now and Edward felt it was time to 'bring me home.' But I knew he was going to sneak through my window once Charlie was sleeping and we would continue our date then.

The car ride home was a lot easier. We talked more and I could not remember when I laughed so much at him teasing his family. He told me about Emmett's interesting sense of humor and how much he teased him about his love life. The 108-year-old-virgin Mary was what had me laughing so hard I thought I would not be able to stop. It was good that he was laughing as hard as I was, other whys that would have been embarrassing.

We started to talk about music. He just gawked at me when I said I did not listen to it much.

"Really? You cannot be serious? Don't you ever just sit and listen to music?"

I shook my head at him which got him ranting about how much music was extremely important in a life and that he was going to change that part of my life soon. I just smirked at him wondering how exactly he was going to do that. I never exactly needed music in my life and I didn't think that I would need it anytime soon. The only concerts I went to were the ones that the boys had dragged me too.

Thanks to his fast driving, we arrived at my house in about 40 minutes. I was amazed, if any other person had been driving it would have least took roughly an hour. He walked me up to my door and smiled at me. "Your brother's are waiting for you on the other side of the door."

I glared at the wood. "Good thing we don't have a peephole."

He chuckled at this and slowly bent down. It took me half a second to realize what he was doing before I reacted. I reached up slowly to press my lips to his. I never kissed anyone in my life and now wondered why I never bothered. My arms wound around his neck as his wrapped around my waist pulling me closer. His lips parted slightly and I could feel his cool breath float on my lips.

Then, with a sudden fierceness, I was jerked away from him. The door was open and James had me in his arms protectively. "Ah, Bella you're home. Great, well goodnight Edward. Have a lovely drive home and enjoy your last few hours of breathing."

I glared at James and tried to wriggle out of his arms, but he held me fast. "Say goodnight Bella. That's a good girl. Later!"

I stomped on his foot. "I didn't even say anything." I pushed James away as he hopped on one foot clutching the one I crushed under mine. He hobbled down the hallway moaning and groaning the whole time. I turned to face Edward.

"They are so going to pay for that later." He chuckled and wound a lock of hair behind my ear. If my heart could beat, it would have went haywire by then.

"Don't hurt them too badly. I do rather enjoy their foolishness." I was about to retort and tell them they were just idiots but he caught my lips for a moment instantly silencing me. The kiss was over just as fast as it started and he was grinning crookedly at me.

"I'll see you later." He said, his breath washing over me leaving me slightly dazed. I nodded slightly and watched him walk to his car, laughing to himself.

As soon as his car was out of view I stomped into the house. "JAMES OLIVER PORTER!" I saw a blond head appear from behind a couch.

"Ouch! James, go away. She'll kill me if I harbor you."

I walked into the living room glaring at the couch. "You have exactly five seconds to appear in front of me James. One…" James' head peered over the edge of the couch.

"Nah I'd rather stay here and keep my limbs to myself, thanks."

"Two…"

"Dude, just go!" Skyler pushed his brother from out behind the couch.

"Three…"

James tried to wrestle with Skyler on getting back to his spot, but Sky had the upper hand today.

"Four…"

James hopped up to his feet and stood out of arm's reach in front of me. "Yes Bella, beautiful sister of mine that I love so much and only want to protect her from the harmfulness of boys now a days. Do you realize boys now are just sick bastards out to get the cherry popped? I know, I know. It's sick, but this is why I'm here. I'll protect you!"

I glared at him giving him my worst look I could think of. He squirmed under my gaze, shifting from side to side. He looked around. "Well the place sure looks spiffy." I kept my glare up waiting for him to crack.

"IT WAS UNCLE CHARLIE'S FAULT! HE MADE ME!" He finally shouted pointing in the general direction of the kitchen. I saw Charlie pop up around the corner.

"Was not! He's lying! Why would I send him out to mess with your goodnight kiss?"

I raised my eyebrows at him, giving him the look now. He squirmed and tried to avoid my gaze. I turned to Skyler who was cowering behind the couch still.

"Skyler?" I asked sweetly. He turned to look at me horrified. "Who came up with the genius plan of messing up my date?" He batted my eyelashes at him. "If you don't tell me, you'll find yourself in Antarctica tomorrow."

Skyler gulped. "They both did it. But I mentioned the goodnight kiss."

I grinned at Skyler and reached behind the couch to pinch his cheeks. "Now was that so hard." He whimpered and went under the couch. Charlie and James were glaring at Sky's exposed feet. I glared at them in turn.

"I hope you both are happy. Not only did you ruin everything, but you mortified me completely and nothing you say can make up for this." I turned away folding my arms, smiling to myself.

I heard James turn to Charlie, which I imagined they were motioning each other to say something.

Charlie came behind me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Aw, come on Bells. We didn't mean it like that. It's like what James said, we were protecting you." I shook his hand off.

"Well you didn't need to. You both are going to get the cold shoulder till you can find a way to make it up to me." With that I walked up the stairs to my room and opened my window. I sat on my bed looking out the window and pulled my cell phone out. I grinned to myself at my beautiful work I made. Not only did they both owe me, but hopefully this would get both of them to leave me alone.

I went through my contacts till I came to Alice's number. I quickly texted her a quick rundown of the date and full details of Charlie's and James' interference. Now, not only would they deal with my cold shoulder but also they would suffer under the wrath of the pixie.


	8. Author's Note READ READ!

Most likely this story will go on Hiatus. I'm gathering up my ideas but I also need some help from my readers. What do you want to happen? Anything is possible in this story. :] Maybe… I would love some ideas to write off and then I can complete this story.

Another thing is that summer is coming. YAY! I know, but problem is I don't have Internet at my house so unless my parents stop acting like Hitler and give me some Internet then my posts will be lessened. I'll probably only be able to post at other people's houses and the library if I can. I'll be driving this summer. [Yes I'm turning 17 and just starting to drive. Sad I get this.] So I should be able to get to the library more often when I'm not working.

Thanks to all my fabtablous readers and reviewers. Remember you just have to click the button at the bottom. Give me anything! It helps, believe me!

33 Sophiekins!!


	9. Signs

Note: WOW! So sorry I disappeared! I know I'm horrible and everything but I had zero Internet over the summer and yeah. Plus I had the worst writers block. Still sort of do so I'm lucky I got this far. So sorry for the lameness and shortness of this chappie. But this is all I could force out.

I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. It was mostly a filler and I wasn't even going to type the date, but I decided I might as well go the whole way with the filler. We're finally going to get somewhere in this chapter and it gets way more exciting from here. Hope you enjoy! And R&R always!

**Disclaimer: -sigh- No I still do not own Twilight. But once I do, you'll find me taking over the science population and making them create an Edward for me. But till then… here you go.**

**Chapter 6: Signs**

Bella's POV

It took the boys a whole week before they were able to make it up to me. It came in a shape of a brand new cherry red Ford GT. I figured it was more for their enjoyment then mine, so I laid down the rules.

No driving my car.

No going in my car unless granted permission.

No driving my car.

No looking at my car unless granted permission.

No driving my car.

The boys had put up a fit about it but figured at least I was not ignoring them any more. Edward and I had continued dating and were inseparable. The Cullen's now had us 'eat' at their table everyday and we did practically everything together. I was enjoying the way things were going in Forks. Who knew that _I_ could actually _like_ Forks? I sure did not see it coming, but here I was loving my life with everything I had.

A few months later we got the call. It was one of those rare sunny days and we were about to head over to the Cullen's when the phone rang. I was upstairs in my room getting ready for the day. James ran down the stairs to get the phone, he caught mid-second ring.

"Hello?" I heard him ask. There was no response from the other line. I could hear short intakes of breath coming through the receiver.

"Hello?" James asked again. The breathing continued and started to get heavier. I went downstairs to stand next to James, Skyler right behind me. Worry was etched onto his face as he stared at the phone in his hands. Skyler took the phone from his brother.

"Look, we can hear you. Whoever you are either hang up or say something." We heard a click and the line went dead. Sky hung up the phone looking at us with a confused expression. My expression mirrored his, James still looked worried.

Sky shrugged. "Well that was weird. What time are we-?"

The phone rang again. I reached past Sky and answered it.

"Hello?"

The breathing was back, but it was heavier this time. "Alright, who are you? Is this a prank or something?" The breathing kept going. "Emmett? Is this you? Because you are really not being funny right now."

"Why? I'm usually funny." I turned and saw Emmett standing in the doorway. His hands were empty and breathing was gone, they had hung up again. I shook my head and put the phone back. Immediately it rang again.

Emmett pushed my aside slightly and answered. "Hello?"

The breathing was rushed now. Emmett looked at us with a confused expression.

"Help me." The person breathed and the line went dead.

Emmett hung up the phone and stared at us. It was quiet for a while as we all stared at each other and at the phone waiting for it to ring again.

Emmett broke the silence. "Who was that?"

James took the phone off the hook and dialed *67. He listened to the number that I didn't recognize and hung up the phone. Sky was paler than usual and had to grip the chair to stay steady. I looked at James demanding an answer.

"Our mother."

Skyler's POV

Thoughts, memories, and voices rushed into my head all at once. _Mom? No, no. She couldn't care less about us. Why did she call us? Is this a prank?_ I stared helplessly at my brother but he seemed just as lost as I was. I could not wrap my mind around the fact that our mother had just called let alone asked for help. When did she ever ask for help? She just expected it to come in one form or another. No, she never asked or pleaded for anything.

/Why?/ James asked me. I could not answer it myself. I was at a lost on why she would even bother in the first place, let alone find out Charlie's number.

I flashed back into some old memories of James and I. Our mother was never the kindest person and she never dated anyone decent besides our dad. A painful memory of James on the floor in front of me and I had my back up against the wall inside a closet. I could see our mother's eyes trying to peer inside the closet through the cracks.

/Don't…/

James shook his head and stared out the window. I knew his memories were just as vivid as mine were. These human memories never faded. Bella jerked me out of my reminiscing.

"So what should we do?"

I looked back at my brother then back to Bella. "It doesn't matter. She's probably intoxicated for all I know." I shrugged and headed towards the door. James followed close behind me, his hand on my back. Whenever something like this happened, he started playing the older brother. I was born two minutes after he was but he always acted like the child. It was Bella's and my responsibility to keep an eye on him. But now, I did not think I could even handle my own life let alone James'.

Bella and Emmett were right behind us. Emmett cleared his throat.

"So I came by to see what was taking you so long and anyways we're going hunting. You up for it?"

I heard Bella give an answer but I did not pay attention to it. I was still lost in my own thoughts.

**--6 weeks later--**

James' POV

Our mother did not call back again after that day. We went back to our day-to-day business trying to push the day back from our minds. I did whatever I could to distract my brother from those horrible memories that kept creeping into his head. PE was a good way to let out my feelings and it was dodge ball season. On the humans, I would go easy and throw as hard as a human was able to. But on the vampires in the class, I was chucking it as hard as I could. I even managed to make Emmett complain about the pain. He had thought it would be a laugh to transfer into our gym class and annihilate us as much as possible. What he did not know, was that I was the star of practically all of High School sports that my old school had to offer before the change. I detested that I was not allowed to go all out like I used to.

Sky and Bella were heading to the car after school while I was sweet talking Lauren for the hell of it. I was afraid from all the hair flipping that the poor girl was doing she would have whiplash any minute. Do humans really blink that much, or does she had dry eyes? Never the less I was enjoying myself. I always found flirting with the opposite sex quite interesting. You would never believe the tactics girls use to get you to ask them out. But it's always the same.

After the tenth time of playfully slapping my arm and saying, "stop it!" in the whiniest voice she could come up with my cell phone rang. I figured it was Sky telling me to quit it or I'm going to blow our cover, blah, blah.

I pulled my phone out while giving Lauren the one-minute sign.

"You've got Mr. Sexy's line. What or rather whom can I do for you?"

The other end was silent. I paused then pulled back to check that I pressed the answer button. Sure enough the call was active. I put my ear to the receiver again.

"Hello? Anyone there or am I just talking to a wall over here?"

Silence.

"Really people! If you're going to waste my time at least do this when I'm not busy and when I'm bored and could do with some talking to myself or the empty air!"

Click.

I shrugged and put my phone back in my pocket. I turned to flirt with Lauren some more but the sound of my brother's voice from the car stopped me. I smiled at Lauren.

"My carriage awaits. Till next time, Blondie." I winked at her and left her to giggle with a dozen girls. I hopped into the car and started to choke my brother.

"Must you prank call me when I was enjoying myself?"

Skyler shoved my hands away and turned in his seat.

"I didn't call prank call you. The only time I called you was from the car to tell you to get in."

I looked at him skeptically then pulled my phone out to look at the caller ID. It was a private number.

"Weird, it's blocked. Huh maybe someone did that number thing that blocks your number."

Just as I said that my phone rang again. This number I recognized immediately.

I pressed the send button.

"What?"

A deep voice with an Italian accent sounded from the receiver.

"We have a problem."

xXx

So I will try to get the rest of the story done but I'm trying to work past my writer's block at this point. So feel free to send some ideas my way. Maybe it'll go away. Toodels!


	10. Mass Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hey everyone! I'm not dead! I'm here, sort of. I'm sorry for basically abandoning all my stories. :/ Life got in the way and I never really had time to write. To be honest I lost track of where this story was going. My timeline and plot got deleted in my old computer so I have to come up with a whole new one and get back into the swing of writing. I'm going to try and get back and update so to anyone who stuck around and are still waiting, thank you and I'm sorry! I'm in the process of re-reading all my old work and going through trying to make sense of what I was thinking roughly two years ago. So idea's would be greatly appreciated. I might restart Twilight With A Twist because re-reading it there was so many errors it's hard to follow. I'm keeping Misadventures Of The Harry Potter Fanclub the same so far. I still need to go through and tear that apart and fix it up. So it's going to be some time before I can get you a real update but I am working on it!

SOOO SORRY I left you guys!

xoxo ~Sophiekins


End file.
